(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to chemical screening composition for testing the screening a specimen of a substance for causing adverse effects to a subject, and more specifically to test strip comprising the same.
(b) Related Prior Art
The sensitivity, intolerance or allergy to chemical substances such as drugs, cosmetics and foods are difficult to predict for any given individual. Drug intolerance or drug sensitivity is a lower threshold to the normal pharmacologic action of a drug. It is not to be confused with drug allergy. Drug intolerance is uncommon and idiopathic, thus extremely difficult to predict except in persons with a prior history or a family history of intolerance to that specific drug. Some drug intolerances are known to result from genetic variants of drug metabolism.
A drug intolerance, which is often a milder, non-immune-mediated reaction, does not depend on prior exposure. Most people who believe they are allergic to aspirin are actually suffering from a drug intolerance. Drug formulations often contain many different substances, including dyes, which could cause allergic reactions. This can cause an allergic reaction on the first administration of a drug. For example, a person who developed an allergy to a red dye will be allergic to any new drug which contains that red dye.
Testing for allergies may be performed by medical professionals, but normally necessitates a visit to a clinic or hospital in order to physically expose the individual to the chemical substances believed to cause the allergy and verify if an allergic reaction occurs after exposure. Although most of such controlled exposures are benign to the subject, complications may nevertheless arise and cause life threatening complications. Furthermore, such controlled tests will usually not allow for the testing of interactions between two or more chemical substances. Also, similar testing protocols do not exist for all chemical substances and they may not be suitable for testing for intolerances or sensitivities.
Thus, there is a need for quick and simple compositions for determining if a given substance will trigger adverse effects to an individual upon consumption, thus testing the sensitivity of individuals to chemical substances. Also, there is a need for quick and simple methods for testing the overall sensitivity of subjects to chemical substances.